Canted coil springs are well known and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,462 and 4,826,144, among others. Canted coil springs differ from traditional helical wound springs in that the canted coil springs have coils that cant in the same direction and can cant relative to the lengthwise axis of a length of coil, which is not possible for traditional helical wound springs. Canted coil springs, among other types of coil springs, are used in connectors, commonly pin and housing connectors for holding, latching, or locking purposes. Typically a canted coil spring will be retained in a groove within a housing or in a groove on a pin. In some cases, while the pin is not connected, the spring may come out of the retaining groove due to vibration or impact of the housing.